Now a Thunderian on Third earth
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hannah was an ordinary woman she had a lot on her mind. She often felt out of place. Like a stranger in her own world. Soon she will go somewhere find out what she will become upon arrival.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Hannah was an ordinary woman she had a lot on her mind. She often felt out of place. Like a stranger in her own world. Soon she will go somewhere find out what she will become upon arrival.

There was this bright light and Hannah got absorbed by it. She soon found herself on soft grass and saw her reflection in the water. She looked almost cat like she didn't know what she was. "What am I?' She asked.

She heard voices it sound like someone was nearby. "Maybe they can tell me what I am," Hannah said. Then she saw she was naked. "They will see me naked!" she said and hid behind a bush. "Hello! Can anyone hear me?" she called.

"Someone is calling us Snarf let's go," Lion-o said.

"Hey wait up!" Snarf said.

Lion-o came up and saw Hannah's face and his jaw dropped she was the most beautiful Thunderian lioness he had ever seen. "Hi I'm Lion-o are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Hannah said. "I'm Hannah," she said.

"I'm Lion-o, you have a pretty name," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"Why is a Thunderian women like you doing out here? How did you escape Thundera's explosion?" Lion-o asked.

"So I'm a Thunderian and I never heard of a planet called Thundera all I know is one minute I was a human woman the next thing I know I was here and now a Thunderian." Hannah said.

"I find that a hard pill to swallow," Snarf said.

"As do I," Lion-o said.

"She speaks the truth Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"She is from another dimension of this planet and her guardian angel changed natures error and made her into a Thunderian I know she will become a fine Thundercat and soon you will discover something else about her destiny and yours." Jaga said.

"What do you mean Jaga?" Lion-o asked.

"Let's just say your destinies are intertwined." Jaga said and left.

"He's gone," Lion-o said.

"You were talking to a ghost?" Hannah asked. "Is he a friend of your?" she asked.

"Yes, come with me you have to meet the other Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Something tells me I stuck like this forever," Hannah said then followed Lion-o. She stayed behind the bushes.

"Why are you staying behind the bushes?" Lion-o asked.

"If you must know when that light brought me here it apparently left my clothes behind and that means I'm naked!" Hannah said.

"Oh!" Lion-o said he turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry I didn't know, I hope I didn't see," he said.

"If anyone should be embarrassed it's me," Hannah said.

"Don't worry I'm sure Cheetara and Pumyra can find you some clothes," Lion-o said.

"Great," Hannah said.

Once at Cat's lair Snarf brought the others out and Cheetara gave Hannah a blanket to cover herself with. Then they took her inside. Once Hannah was brought to her own room Cheetara and Pumyra began looking for some clothes for her.

Hannah found what she liked a simple orange ladies tank and yellow shorts. "There, much better," Hannah said.

Now Hannah and Lion-o will soon find out their shared destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hannah began to get use to cats lair and third earth it was truly a wonderful place. Hannah saw how the other Thundercats cared about each other and saw how the kept the code of Thundera it was truly a wonderful thing.

Sometimes Hannah helped Snarf with the cooking and baking and sometimes made things that she use to make. The Thundercats enjoyed her cooking and baking.

Hannah thought Third earth was down right incredible. There was just so many amazing things to see. Animals she only heard in fairy tales. She sometimes visit the the berbil village she loved to help them with there farm work she use to grow vegetables of her own.

But she missed her old life. She loved being with other Thundercats especially Lion-o. He always found away to cheer her up when she was feeling sad.

"Lion-o you are a wonderful friend." Hannah said.

Soon Lion-o found himself thinking of Hannah. Like when he went to bed, when he woke up, when he did his chores, went out to explore and even at times on patrol. "I wonder why am I feeling this way? Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Lion-o asked himself.

Sometimes he sat down pondering why he wasn't concentrating on the important stuff and mostly thinking of her. "What is with me? What is it about her that just makes me feel so happy?" Lion-o asked himself.

Hannah found herself thinking of Lion-o. She thought about him often and sometimes when she did she wasn't to careful and she wound up burning few things including herself. "I just can't think at times," she said. "Could it be something about Lion-o?" she asked herself.

Lion-o had a lot on his mind thinking about how distracted he was and about Hannah. He thought about all things about her that just made him smile. Her kind heart, courage, hope, how loving she was, she was also gentle, and that was just her personality. He also loved her soft brown hair, her big expressive brown eyes, her smile, and her kind face. He just felt so happy and at peace with her it was like his heart felt like he should be with her.

The others noticed Lion-o and so Panthro and Cheetara decided to talk to him. "Lion-o what's with you?' Panthro asked.

"It's Hannah, I just can't stop thinking about her." Lion-o said.

"What are you thinking about her?" Cheetara asked.

"I just like everything about her. She's just so amazing it is like my takes flight everytime we talk or are together. I feel like she and I were just meant to be." Lion-o said.

Panthro and Cheetara looked at each other and smiled.

"Well if you ask me Lion-o what you are going through is normal," Panthro said.

"Yes, looks like you have fallen in love," Cheetara said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"You said Jaga told you that you two have shared destiny, maybe now you will find out." Panthro said.

"Maybe she will be your wife the lady of the Thundercats," Cheetara said.

"How should I tell her how feel?" Lion-o asked. 'What if she rejects me?" he asked.

"It might happen just be honest with her and prepare yourself, that is all we can tell you," Cheetara said.

Later that day Lion-o picked the prettiest flowers he could find. They were lilies Hannah told him they were her favorite flower. Then went to find Hannah. He saw her in her room looking out the window. "Hey Hannah," he said.

"Oh hello Lion-o," Hannah said.

Lion-o showed Hannah the flowers. "How lovely I love lilies," Hannah said.

"Hannah there is something I got to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah I don't know how to say this," Lion-o said. "I love you," he said.

Hannah looked amazed and then smiled. She hugged him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Lion-o but I didn't know how to tell you," she said.

"This is wonderful," Lion-o said.

"I know," Hannah said.

"I better get going I promised Robear Bill I would stop by and help them prepare for the harvest festival they will have in a couple of days." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Hannah said then kissed his cheek.

Lion-o was amazed and felt really happy. Now he had to go to the berbil village.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o finished up with what he had to do at the berbil village. "This will be a great harvest festival for your berbils." Lion-o said.

"We know and we would love you Thundercats to join us as guests." Robear Bill said.

"We would love to," Lion-o said.

Once back at cat's lair Lion-o was day dreaming about Hannah.

"So how did it go with Hannah what did she say when you told her you love her?" Cheetara asked.

"So our young lord is in love," Panthro said.

"I figured this would happen sooner or later." Snarf said.

"She said she loved me too and kissed my cheek." Lion-o said with a content sigh.

"That is wonderful," Cheetara said.

"Yes who knows maybe soon we will have a new lady of the Thundercats." Tygra said.

"Yes maybe," Snarf said.

Lion-o told them they were invited to the Berbil harvest festival. Hannah came along and took Lion-o's hand. He was surprised when she got close. Everyone had a wonderful time at the festival. Hannah and Lion-o sat down together looking at the moon. They were really happy. Now their romance was starting to blossom.

Many months later Lion-o asked Hannah if she would marry him. "Yes I will marry you," she said.

According to Thunderian tradition engagement gifts are given at the four month of engagement.

It was almost that time. Lion-o made a necklace for her. With bit of specail ingenuity of his own. He hope she would like it. Hannah made something for Lion-o it was a picture frame. It had lord and lady of the Thundercats craved on it. She hoped it would be good enough.

Later the presented them to each other. Hannah was in awe by the necklace and Lion-o was amazed by the frame. "Hannah I know picture of us on our wedding day will be the perfect picture for this." Lion-o said.

Hannah smiled at this she really hoped he would like it. "I really hope you would like it," Hannah said.

"Hannah you were worried I wouldn't like it?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"I would have liked anything you gave me because it came from your heart." Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o," Hannah said.

Now Hannah and Lion-o were pretty happy and today they were going out. They met up with Hachiman Lion-o's friend. This was Hannah's first time meeting Hachiman. "Hello Lion-o who is this?" Hachiman asked.

"This is Hannah," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you," Hachiman said.

"Thanks and how I got here and became a Thunderian is quite a story." Hannah said. Then explained her story.

"Wow that must of been quite shocking now you have Lion-o as you're friend." Hachiman said.

"Hannah is more than just my friend she is my future wife." Lion-o said.

"I see you two are getting married, when?" Hachiman said.

"In about two months." Hannah said. "Would you like to come?" she asked.

"Yes Hachiman we would love it if you come to our wedding." Lion-o said.

"I would be honored to," Hachiman said.

A couple of months later they get ready for the wedding. Hannah had a lovely Thunderian wedding dress. Lion-o was wearing a Thunderian suite. All of their friends were present. Now they can go on with the ceremony.

Hannah and Lion-o held each other's hands while Tygra read the vows. Both of them repeated back the vows. Lion-o slipped the ring on Hannah's finger and she placed the other ring on Lion-o's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tygra said. "You may kiss the bride." he said.

Lion-o and Hannah kissed. After the wedding there was a big celebration. They were pretty happy to see two people just right for each other get married. Now Hannah and Lion-o were going to settle into their new life together as Lord and lady of the Thundercats.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Hannah and Lion-o were the head of the Thundercats and they were very happy. They had been married for about a year and half. One day Lion-o went out to help the warrior maidens. "Be careful dear," Hannah said and kissed him.

"I will Hannah," he said and left.

Lion-o saw there was much to do in the Warrior maidens kingdom. "So Lion-o how are things going with you and Hannah?" Nayda asked.

"Things are going fine," Lion-o said.

"You maybe soon there will be the patter of little feet around cat's lair." Nayda said.

Lion-o looked completely shocked. "I don't know if Hannah and I are ready for that," Lion-o said.

"You don't think you are ready to be a father?" Nayda asked.

"I don't think so, I believe being a father would be nice. But I don't know if I am not ready or if Hannah is even ready," Lion-o said. "Hannah keeps a few plants around our room. She takes very good care of them, I believe she will be a wonderful mother." he said. "But I don't know if she even feels like we should have a baby anytime soon." he said.

"You have a lot of concerns but I think you will be a wonderful father because you do show a great deal of care." Nayda said.

"Thanks Nayda I think I will talk to Hannah about it." Lion-o said.

Hannah was thinking about a lot of things back at cats lair of how wonderful her life was there. She began to think maybe she and Lion-o could have a bundle of joy. She wondered what Lion-o would say if she brought it up. She hoped that he would agree to having a baby. She made some food with Snarf it was Lion-o's favorite.

Lion-o was now heading home from the warrior maiden's kingdom and was almost home. "Now I must talk to Hannah once I get home." he said.

Once back at cats lair he went to find Hannah. "Have you guys seen Hannah?' Lion-o asked.

"Last I checked she was in the kitchen with Snarf," Tygra said.

"I see thank you," Lion-o said.

Lion-o found Hannah and Snarf cooking. "Hey Hannah," Lion-o said.

Hannah saw Lion-o and came up and hugged him. "Welcome home sweet heart." she said.

"So what are you cooking?" Lion-o asked.

"We are making one of your favorite things to eat," Hannah said.

Lion-o sniffed and smelled it. "That, fresh apple pie smells good." Lion-o said.

"I hope you like it, it from my grandmother's recipe." Hannah said.

"I see," Lion-o said.

Snarf pulled the pie out of the oven. "It looks good," Lion-o said when he saw it.

"Hang on you must let it cool before you eat it." Snarf said.

'Come on Snarf I'm not a little kid anymore," Lion-o said.

"I know, but sometimes you forget certain things." Snarf said.

Hannah leaned against Lion-o and sighed contently. She looked at him with her big brown eyes. He smiled her and kissed her. "Hey get a room you two!" Snarf said.

"Oh sorry Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Yeah sorry," Hannah said.

"It's okay, just do most of the affection some where else." Snarf said.

A bit later Lion-o and Hannah went into their room. "Hannah you know I've been thinking," Lion-o said.

"About what my love?" Hannah asked.

"I've been thinking we should start family." Lion-o said.

"Well then we were thinking about the same thing." Hannah said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Well then we better make sure no one comes in here." Hannah said.

"Yes we better," Lion-o said.

So for the next couple of months during some down time Lion-o and Hannah spent that time together trying to get her to conceive. The others knew what Lion-o and Hannah were trying to do so they left them alone.

A couple of weeks later. Hannah was sitting in a chair and stitching up a hole in Lion-o's clothes. She felt sick and her sewing stuff fell on the floor. Then she threw up in the bathroom. "Oi," she said. She had been feeling out of sorts for a while. Then she thought about something. Could it be after months of trying she was now pregnant?

Hannah felt a bit better and went right back to fixing Lion-o's clothes. Lion-o came back a bit later. "Hi sweetie," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you know how I've been out of sorts lately?" Hannah asked.

"Yes of course," Lion-o said.

"I think, I'm pregnant," Hannah said.

"You think so?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I do," Hannah said.

"I will get Pumyra over here to see if you are right don't want to jump the shark." Lion-o said.

Pumyra came as quickly as Lion-o called her. "Okay Hannah I hear you and Lion-o are trying to have a baby." Pumyra said.

"Yes," Hannah said. "I haven't been feeling like myself for a couple of weeks and I think I'm pregnant." she said.

"I think I can confirm it," Pumyra said.

Hannah told Pumyra her symptoms and Pumyra examined her. Pumyra checked everything off mentally. Then she smiled at Hannah and Lion-o. "Congratulations, Hannah you're pregnant," Pumyra said.

"This is wonderful," Hannah said.

"It is, we have to tell the other Thundercats." Lion-o said.

"We sure do," Hannah said.

They gathered the other Thundercats to make their announcement. "Everyone Hannah and I have something to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Snarfer asked.

"I'm going to have a baby," Hannah said.

The other Thundercats looked amazed Lion-o was now going to be a father. "This is wonderful," Bengali said.

"Yes I can help this old nursemaid has some good years left in him." Snarf said.

"I thought you would say that snarf because I can think of no better Thundercat to be our regular babysitter." Lion-o said.

"Great I will take great care of the little guy," Snarf said.

"Or lady," Cheetara said.

"Yes we won't know if it is a boy or girl until the cub is born." Lynx-o said.

Hannah and Lion-o didn't care they just wanted a healthy cub.


End file.
